


AT Reacts: Starkit's Prophecy

by alchemicalTriangle



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Reaction, Why people shouldn't write sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicalTriangle/pseuds/alchemicalTriangle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first of the AT Reacts series! Disclaimers: I did not write Warriors or this fan fiction. I just wrote the comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quick notice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Starkit's Prophecy (original)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/99761) by dark.roses. 



Just to make sure you know certain things.

This is not my fic. It was posted by another user and then deleted. I am just reposting it here and adding my own comments.

Just so you don't get confused about which is my text I will write with my comments underlined like this :o).

Enjoy!


	2. ALLIANCES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick reminder. Authors notes: In bold like this. My notes: Underlined like this.  
> (unless AO3 didn't underline or bold the lettering, so then go read it on fan fiction.net)

ALLIANCES

**ok so like i said this iks my first story be nice plz** No.

**btw its set afte rsunset so** I didn't know there was a book called Rsunset?

ThunderClan

Leader: Firestar - ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: JayFeather-gray tom Useless capitalization.

Warriors:

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-ca Sheca? Like Chika from FNAF? Because that's how I read it.

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom

Apprentice DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace Caps again. Also, I didn't realise Daisy had a warriors name and was also an apprentice.

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom Oh look at that, we're back to warriors.

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Graystripe - long-haired gray tom

Berrynose - cream-colored tom

Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Honeyfern- light brown tabby she-cat

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom

Hollyleaf - black she-cat

FoxHeart-reddish tabby tom Hey look! The author put herself in the story! Also too many caps from here down.

IceFire-white she cat Not only that, but she's naming characters after books!

ToadRibbit-black—and-white tom I just.. No.

RoseFlame-dark cream she cat

BriarStorm-dark brown she cat

BumbleFlower-very pale gray tom with black stipes And now Bumble has a warrior name as well.

BlossomWind-pale brown she cat iwth a dark stripe along her spine

Apprentices:

Fox DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace So is Daisy (paw) a fox or is her name now FoxDaisyPaw.

FlamePaw-firecolored she cat with one grnee eye one blue eye Didn't realise grnee was a colour.

LakePaw-bright blue gray she cat with blue eyes

The last 2 r starKits siters You really should have put this below Jazzpaw.

JazzPaw-red she cat with blue eyes and a black tail Also, do cats know what jazz even is?

Queens:

Ferncloud - pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes mother of Dustpelts kits Who are...?

Dawnsparkle-bright tortishell she cat with garguntan blue eye's mother of Jayfeathers' ktis, formaly of Shadowclan LE GASP

Kits:

StarKit-graysh-blue-and purple she cat with molting orange eyes and a white star on her forhaed So basically a Mary Sue. Also, what happened to Ferncloud's kits?.

Elders:

Longtail - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat

Weaslepelt-big red tabby he cat with bight yellow eyes (hes Rowanclaw's dad, he came to Thunderclan when Dawn- did0

LeafPool-brown tabby she cat NO.

ShadowClan

Leader: Blackstar - large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: Russetfur - dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Flamepaw (ginger tom)

Warriors:

Oakfur - small brown tom

Apprentice, Tigerpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Rowanclaw - ginger tom

Smokefoot - black tom

Apprentice, Owlpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Ivytail - black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Dawnpaw (cream-furred she-cat)

Toadfoot - dark brown tom

Crowfrost - black-and-white tom

Apprentice, Olivepaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar - brown tom with long scar across his back

Apprentice, Shrewpaw (gray she-cat with black feet)

Snaketail - dark brown tabby tom with striped tail

Apprentice, Scorchpaw (dark gray tom)

Whitewater - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Apprentice, Redpaw (mottled brown and ginger tom)

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flamewind- flame color tabby tom with green eye's

Tigerclaw-huge dark brown tabby tom with long claw's and amber eys

DawnFeather-cream tabby she cat (shes a different cant then the one in tC ok?) Fine jeez.

OlivePaw-bright brown she cat

Queens:

Snowbird - pure white she-cat Bluhh I can't be bothered writing stuff for all the cats. No one even reads these anyway.

Elders:

Cedarheart - dark gray tom

Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown she-cat

WindClan

Leader: Onestar - brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot - gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Barkface - short-tailed brown tom

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw (mottled gray tom)

Warriors:

Tornear - tabby tom

Crowfeather - dark gray tom

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom

Whitetail - small white she-cat

Nightcloud - black she-cat

Gorsetail - very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Harespring - brown-and-white tom

Leaftail - dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Apprentice, Thistlepaw (long-haired white tom)

Dewspots - spotted gray she-cat

Apprentice, Sedgepaw (light brown tabby she-cat)

Willowclaw - gray she-cat

Apprentice, Swallowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Antpelt - brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws

Apprentice, Sunpaw (tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead) That's racist

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Morningflower - very old tortoiseshell queen They're called ELDERS for a reason...

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader: Leopardstar - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors:

Blackclaw - smoky-black tom

Voletooth - small brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Minnowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Reedwhisker - black tom

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Pebblepaw (mottled gray tom)

Beechfur - light brown tom

Rippletail - dark gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Mallowpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Graymist - pale gray tabby

Dawnflower - pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose - mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail - ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Nettlepaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Otterheart - dark brown she-cat

Apprentice, Sneezepaw (gray-and-white tom) I will never get over the fact that there is a cat named Sneezepaw.

Pinefur - very short-haired tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Robinpaw (tortoiseshell-and-white tom)

Rainstorm - mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Copperpaw (dark ginger she-cat)

Queens:

Icewing - white cat with green eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit Oh, so she writes these kits but not Ferncloud's kits?

Elders:

Heavystep - thickset tabby tom Didn't he die like 3 times?

Swallowtail - dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream - gray tom


	3. Chpater oen prouloge

Chpater oen prouloge

The cats gathered around a pool. What cats? They all looked into it eagerly. A dark shape appeared on the surface. A blue she cat looked up. Bluestar? Her eyes were bright.

"There is a prophecy!" LEGASP She said. "out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly." You are the stars!

"Its about StarKit!" But she said STARS not STAR! A white tom said. "Shes going to save the forest," What a surprise! He looked at a gold tom by BlueStar. Oh, so NOW it says she's Bluestar. "she has powers nobody dreamed of." Said the gold tom. "Should we tell JayFeather?" He asked. "Yes." Said BlueStar. "he needs to know."

She walked away from the pool to tell JayFeather about the prophcy.

did u like it? plz tell me in urm review! No and no. Also, what's an urm review?


End file.
